emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1601 (17th October 1991)
Plot Kathy and Chris agree to get married as soon as possible, insisting on a small wedding. Elsa is touchy with Nick when he fusses her after she's been sick. Chris and Kathy break the news to Frank and Kim of their engagement. They're both pleased but Frank gets carried away with laying down plans. Elizabeth worries over Alan's health and encourages him to ask for help if he needs it. Michael prepares for his job interview tomorrow at Bartons Agricultural Suppliers, an agricultural suppliers. Frank excitedly forces Kathy to call Caroline and Chris to call Zoe to break their news. Chris asks Kim to have a word with Frank and back off from making plans for them. Elsa tells Nick she thinks she's pregnant and has picked up a pregnancy test to make sure. She tells him she doesn't want another child, not when they're struggling to get by with just Alice. Nick is less than enthusiastic when Kathy informs him of her engagement but wishes them the best. Michael quizzes Lynn on Bartons, aware that Pete used to work for them. Alan breaks the news of Kathy and Chris' engagement in The Woolpack. Frank tells Joe he wants him to be Manager for the entire Home Farm estate, not just the Holiday Village. Nick confides in Archie that Elsa might be pregnant. Seth and Carol gossip about how quickly Chris and Kathy have decided to get engaged. They overhear Nick and Archie discussing a pregnancy and assume it's Kathy they're talking about. Joe promises to give Frank an answer in a week. Seth begins to spread the word that Kathy is pregnant. Jack isn't happy to hear news of Kathy's engagement. Elsa confides in Elizabeth that she might be pregnant again. Elizabeth tells her not to worry until she has done the test but isn't very supportive. Seth breaks the news to Jack and Sarah that Kathy is pregnant and that's why she and Chris are getting married. Jack storms off to see Kathy. Nick tries to get Elsa to think positively, insisting they will be able to manage financially, but she is adamant she doesn't want another child at all. Jack makes a fool of himself by confronting Kathy over marrying Chris because of her pregnancy and learning that she isn't pregnant. Alan forces Mark to contribute his tips to a jar to be shared between them all. Kathy and Chris agree to marry on 5th November. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan (uncredited) *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Sitting room, kitchen and hallway *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Holiday Village site *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and extension *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, garden *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Fish & Game Farm *Unknown road Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes